


Claiming the incubus

by blackcrystaly



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Reddington, Incubus!Ressler, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Reddington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Are you hungry, Donald?” Raymond Reddington asked calmly to the man sitting at his side in the FBI surveillance van.<br/>The blond special agent turned his head to look at the other man, his usually clear eyes seemed darker, and his fingers clenching and unclenching. He studied the older man, trying to decide what to answer, how to answer. At the end he decided to play safe.<br/>“I ate some hours ago, you don’t have to worry. I wouldn’t risk passing out and let you escape” He tried to sound as hostile as he did most of the time.<br/>“Oh, I wasn’t referring to that.” The criminal said with a smile."</p><p>Working summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to work on Ressler and Reddington as characters and couple, this is my latest attempt and pretty much a PWP.
> 
> I tried to come up with a bit of a background for the characters, it doesn't belong to any lore in particularly. On a secondary note, even if the incubi are technically demons in this universe they belong to a different "species" as does the werewolves, vampires and any other creature but actual demons born and raised in Hell. Hope it makes any sense.
> 
> This story wasn't betaed and English isn't my first language so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might -and surely do- find. I'm grateful for any chance to improve.  
> I'll be coming several times in the next few days and hours to make little corrections.

“Are you hungry, Donald?” Raymond Reddington asked calmly to the man sitting at his side in the FBI surveillance van.

The blond special agent turned his head to look at the other man, his usually clear eyes seemed darker, and his fingers clenched and unclenched nervously. He studied the older man, trying to decide what to answer, how to answer. At the end he decided to play safe.

“I ate some hours ago, you don’t have to worry. I wouldn’t risk passing out and let you escape” He tried to sound as hostile as he did most of the time.

“Oh, I wasn’t referring to that.” The criminal said with a smile.

Ressler gulped. There was no way in hell the other man knew about his secret, was it? But then, the one at his side was one of the better informed men in the whole world. Still, he refused to say anything. Reddington could be very well grasping at straws. Donald decided to focus on the cameras once more while his eyes shone dangerously. He should have fed well before this operation but things had been moving at a faster pace than usual since the Concierge of crime turned himself in and he didn’t have the chance or the time to take the sustenance he needed. Now, he would have to deal with the increasing need until the night was over and he could take some hours to find a willing prey to replenish his energy. It wouldn’t be the first time something like this happened to him, but the last time it had become that bad he was still a rookie who had become too involved in a case. The Special Agent in charge at that time had noticed and made sure he took care of it before letting him keep working on the kidnapping they were investigating. Tonight, however, he was alone with a known criminal and would have to keep himself in check at all times since he knew that as his primal hunger grew strong his temper would shorten and his attention would wander, putting them both in danger.

 

 

Two hours later there was no change and Donald began to worry. Reddington’s little protégé should have arrived some time ago with another agent to take their place but they called to let them know they were running late because of some complications. The older blond at his side kept smiling and making little comment now and again, most of them seemed to be teasing in nature but he tried not to pay any attention to them, since he feared what his reaction would be, still that only seemed to make his reserves of energy run even lower. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so anxious, or that he became so desperately hungry in so little time.

 

 

Finally, when Ressler was at his limit a couple of agents arrived to take his and Reddington’s place in the van. The younger man explained as shortly as he could there was nothing to inform and wished them a good and calm night before walking out. Luckily one of the newcomers was able to tell how bad his state was and told him to leave already. There would be time for pleasantries and small talk at a later opportunity.

Donald left the van walking as quickly as he could. He knew the criminal was right beside him and yet right at this moment he couldn’t care less even if the man fled. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm from behind and dragged him to a dark alley, pushing him against a hard wall with strength enough to hurt a human being and to temporarily disorient a supernatural one. Ressler didn’t fight his unseen attacker, instead smiled evilly while absorbing the impact. Food had come to him…

And yet, when Donald opened his eyes he found himself face to face not with a common thief but a demon who was looking at him with an evil smile. _Great!_ He thought furious; why things like this happened to him when he wasn’t in any shape to present a real challenge! The creature in front of him had the darkest green eyes he had seen, thin lips and long twisted horns that showed how old he was.

“You should pay more attention, Donald” The other stranger said. It was a voice the younger blond knew all too well, just a fraction rougher than usual.

The special agent’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You?!” He exclaimed _Well, it certainly explained a lot of things_. The younger one hissed, letting his own fangs be seen and gathering the courage and strength to free himself.

The other creature laughed at the vain attempt of his prey, he had made sure the blond was almost depleted of energy before making his move. Still, there was the chance the silly incubus made a desperate effort to get away from him so he had to act quickly. Reddington got impossibly closer to Ressler, his flexible long tail surrounding the slim waist and a forked tongue caressed a side of the tempting neck.

“Let me ask you again, Donald, are you hungry?” The demon asked this time seductively.

The trapped one shivered. He was almost famished by now but he tried to fight the need, to keep his mind as clear as he could. There was no way he was giving such a strong leverage against him to a known criminal who was also a supernatural creature! He was still trying to get his head around that last fact.

“Such a strong little incubus you are…” The other man teased him, the tongue relentlessly caressing the heated skin “so desperate and yet trying to fight me…”

Donald groaned, he felt his resistance crumbling under the sensual attack as he felt the other’s hard on pressing against his own.

“Surrender to me, Donald, and I’ll give you all that you need…” Reddington promised darkly “demon energy is more powerful and last longer than human” he whispered against the other’s ear.

The younger blond moaned. Very rarely one of his kind has the chance to feed from another supernatural creature, it was told to be a delicatessen that only the most ancients had enjoyed freely in the old days. And here he was, resisting the gift offered to him in the name of a set of principles that he wasn’t sure any other incubus could understand. The older one began to caress his sides, slowly, while a firm tight insinuated itself between his legs exerting soft pressure against his throbbing shaft.

“Let it go, Donald… you need this…” The demon whispered before biting the earlobe softly.

Ressler knew he had just one chance to escape and was gathering the last of his energy and will when Raymond bit his neck right where it met the shoulder. It was too much for him. The younger blond relaxed against the strong body pressing his and exposed his neck.

 

Feeling the incubus submission, the demon finally used his powers to transport them to a safe location not wanting to give the man any chance nor time to change his mind. He wasn’t keen on teleportation since it consumed a lot of energy and left traces of his power signature for several seconds but this was a special situation. With a thought he let Dembe know there was no more need to keep Elizabeth and the other FBI agent “entertained” anymore before he pushed the desperate incubus on the bed.

“Now, Donald, let me see you…” Reddington ordered, his nails shredding the other’s clothes.

The blond agent smiled, his eyes shining lustfully and he opened his mouth a bit letting his little fangs to be seen. He was beginning to get lost on sensation. Having a dominant partner wasn’t that usual for incubi, more times than not the prey was just too happy to let them do all of the work and most were happy with it, but Donald had always been a bit different. He loved being the one taken, to feed from his partner while he was deeply inside of his body, drinking all of the other: his seed, his energy, his passion. And if lover or one night stand also got a bit domineering it was all the better.

The demon noticed the change in Donald and took his lips on a passionate kiss. Their tongues played together for a while. The demon’s fingertips caressed the heated skin while Ressler finally moved his arms to hug the other’s back.

“So tempting you are…” Reddington whispered.

Donald was growing desperate; he could feel his wildest side began to surface. He turned them around ready to take the reins of their coupling but to his surprise he found himself once again under the demon’s heated body. His wrists were trapped over his head and magically handcuffed, he couldn’t free himself no matter how much he fought and had no energy he could use to actually try to counteract the charm.

“Reddington!” He protested with a coarse voice.

“Just Red, Donald” The older one replied with a smile. Then the demon caressed the man’s neck with his forked tongue once more.

“Do something!” Ressler protested while his legs surrounded the other’s waist to force him closer.

“What kind of manners are those? Have Lilith children lost all etiquette?” The other asked only half teasingly while his fingers finally touched the incubus hardened shaft very slowly.

“Please, Red?” The younger one said, not wanting to enrage the demon and risk he left him high and dry while in no condition to free himself and feed. It was at that moment he realized just how truly vulnerable he was. It was as exciting as terrifying.

“That’s better, beautiful” Raymond agreed, moving to lick and bite the perked nipples. He sucked on the nubs eliciting strong moans and whimpers from the blond under him.

Reddington began to move downwards, and the other loosened his grip on the demon’s waist. When Donald’s flesh was finally taken into the incredibly hot and wet mouth the incubus howled in pleasure. While the older’s tongue played along and around of his cock a finger slowly began to penetrate Ressler. It wouldn’t take long to prepare him, even if lately incubi were expected to top –something Raymond had never truly understood and blamed on them forgetting about their actual roots and spending entirely too much time among humans and their silly ideas about proper male and female behavior- their bodies were made for any kind of sexual pleasure and some even produce a bit of natural lube to help them take a lover while in a hurry. The blond moaned and begged his partner to enter him. He wanted to feed but more than anything he wanted to feel the other inside of his body.

 

Reddington decided he would have time later to play with his new lover, right now, he knew Donald was at his limit and was time to move things along.

He released the incubus shaft and returned to his lips, to kiss him while getting comfortable between his legs.

“You ready?” The demon asked not really waiting for an answer. Still, the younger nodded almost desperately.

“Please, please, Red!”

“You beg so nicely…” Raymond praised while slowly taking possession of his lover who just moaned.

Of course that pace wouldn’t last and soon they were mating at a frenzied rhythm.

 

 

At the moment of their climax, Ressler felt a most intense wave of energy hit him full force. It was the most delicious and powerful meal he had ever had and never wanted for it to end. He absorbed all that was offered with gluttony until there was nothing else to take. Donald came out of his high slowly, he had never felt so replenished and watched at his lover with awe and satisfaction painted in every feature. His hands had been released at some point during the orgasm and he was hugging the demon’s back as if he was a lifeline.

After a little while he let go of Reddington. His mind finally caught up with him and his recent actions. _He had had sex with a known felon!_ Now he would surely have to take a step aside from the investigation, and most probably that had been the demon’s plan all along, but why? He wasn’t that much of a threat or a danger to the criminal, after all, the other had made sure of telling him that once and again.

The demon laughed softly before giving a soft peck on the other’s lips.

“You are so easy to read, my little incubus…” The other said softly, almost seductively “that’s one of your most attractive traits… but let’s trim your little overanalyzing worries at the bud…” Reddington said calmly his fingers caressing the other’s stomach “I won’t be the one telling to your little friends that you are my lover… but if you think you need to take a step aside to salvage some semblance of fair play and going by the book… I won’t certainly stop you” It could make some things easier, but it had to be the other’s choice.

Ressler looked at the other surprised.

“ _Your lover?!_ ” He didn’t expect that. He had thought it was just a one night stand that gave the man the edge to pressure him, to force him to resign or to eventually blackmail him into losing evidence or turning a blind eye to something.

The demon arched an eyebrow.

“I thought you had a perfect hearing” Raymond said with a smile.

The incubus looked at him a little mad but he didn’t say a word. He had a lot to think about. What should he do? Take a step aside from the biggest investigation in his life and all the arrest he could help to secure or keep quiet about his little affair for as long as he could? He considered his options. If he suddenly asked for transference to another unit there would be many questions after how hard he had played to be part of the team to track down and trap Reddington, and no matter what the criminal said he could as well ruin his career with just a seemingly distracted phrase. On the other hand he had already broken the rules. And there was something else, something darker… he felt already hooked on the energy that only the demon could provide and there were so many promises made to him... collars and toys ready for him to try and enjoy, a strong dominant who wanted to take charge of him and his pleasure…

Ressler know that he had always been too ambitious for his own good. That was the reason he had fought tooth and nail to be part of Cooper’s Unit knowing just how high the reward for taking down the Concierge of Crime would be particularly for a supernatural special agent, and now he wanted all the pleasure and the energy that Red could give him… so he would simply try his hand at the dangerous game the criminal was proposing for him.

“I’m not doing this easy for you…” He said at last, knowing the other was waiting for his answer.

The demon nodded. He had known from the beginning what the incubus would choose and was proud of him. Still, he decided smiling to himself, Donald Ressler would be the only being in the three realms that would never consider the power that came with being his lover before reaching a decision.

“I never expected any less from you” He said giving the other a possessive kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that maybe I'll write a little sequel to this one, since I'd love to play for a bit more with this universe, but not sure if my muse will help.
> 
> Feedback is truly appreciated. I love to know what my readers think of my stories.


End file.
